You Needed Me
by michellephoenix275
Summary: Ladybug can never turn down her partner when he needs her. But one mistake may unravel their friendship. Reveal fic, rated for adult content.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

"Pound it!" Ladybug caught her breath as her Miraculous finished fixing the damage caused by the latest Akuma. Her eyes were bright with adrenaline and a huge smile split her face. Chat Noir's expression matched hers.

Then their Miraculous beeped, signaling that they only had a few minutes to get away before the transformed back.

At that sound, Chat's face fell to a grimace. "Hey, what's wrong, kitty?" His partner said. Usually, she would be flying away to avoid being caught by someone mid-transformation, but something in his expression made her pause. He was in pain.

"It's…It's nothing, really." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself—and failing.

"Don't give me that." She answered with a frown. "I know when you're hiding something from me. Do you…" She looked over at a clock on the side of a nearby building. "Is there something wrong? At home, I mean?" He had told her before that his home-life was a little strained. She always had this worry in the back of her head that it was worse than he was letting on.

He crossed one arm over his chest, wrapping a hand around the opposite upper arm and looking like a kicked puppy—or a kicked kitten. "You know me too well, Milady." He said with a wry smile. "I don't think I really want to talk about it. But I just…If I go home right now, I'll be all alone. And I don't want that. Not now."

"Is there a friend you could stay with?" She asked, an idea churning in her mind.

Chat thought about it for a minute. Nino had gone to visit his uncle for the weekend. And Marinette was studying at her house with Alya. Even Chloe was busy, still on a week-long ski trip with her father. He shook his head. "No, not near here. They're either out of town or busy studying for finals next week." He sighed.

"Come with me." Ladybug said softly, making a decision, knowing it could change everything if they didn't trust each other as much as she hoped. She took his hand and tugged him forward. He gave her a confused look, but didn't hesitate to follow her. As soon as she saw he was coming along, she let go of his hand and swung her yoyo, pulling herself up into the Paris skyline and racing along buildings in the growing shadows. The sun had set sometime during their battle with the akuma. She spared only a couple of glances back as she ran, assuring he was still behind her, using his baton to swing himself along the roofs.

They reached their destination as the last warning beep sounded from her earrings. "Ladybug?" He said, bewildered that she would remain there with him this close to transforming.

"Look, Chat. I still think we need to keep our civilian identities separate and secret. But you need a friend right now. So." She gestured to the empty roof to the high school, out of view of anyone, unless they were specifically looking there for them. They had managed to lose the reporters, and they were alone. The sun had fully set; the only lights in the city were coming from the street lamps, and frosted windows, and her eyes. Chat couldn't take his eyes off hers. She was, right then, more perfect than he ever thought anyone could be. "So," she continued. "Sit with me. We'll let our transformations fall. We'll sit up here. We can talk if you want. Or we can just sit here, until you feel better, okay?" He nodded, not trusting his voice. "Come on, then. We'll sit back to back." She frowned. "Again, I still think it's best to keep our secret. So, Chatton, no peeking, alright?" he nodded again. He knew the amount of trust she was putting in him. She was trusting him with her safety, and the safety of her family. She was trusting him with everything. He wasn't going to jeopardize that for an instant.

They sat together on the roof, in the dark center of the flat surface, where the lights on the corners of the building didn't quite reach. "Uh, Milady? I wouldn't sit that close just yet." He said, clearing his throat when his voice cracked. She made a curious sound in the back of her throat. "I was wearing a backpack, so it might throw you forward. Or me. Not sure at the moment."

"Ah, okay." She scooted a few inches forward, and took a deep breath. "Ready?"

"Yeah." He said. "And, Ladybug?" She turned to look at him, meeting his eyes for an instant. "Thank you." He tried to pour everything he could into those two words—every bit of love and respect and gratitude that he felt.

"Any time, Chatton. What else is a partner for?" Her words were quiet and filled with just as much affection for him. They turned away again, and let their transformations fall. He could see the red light mixing with his green, and had to fight the instinct to turn and look at her. He felt the weight of his backpack settle on his shoulders, and immediately shrugged it off, pulling it around to his lap. Ladybug scooted back to lean against him again, the touch sending little electric shocks along his entire body. He felt her shiver. "Wow, it's actually kind of chilly up here." She said.

He felt a bit of tension release in his body. He realized he had been half-afraid she would be someone completely different when she was de-transformed. But that was her voice, the voice that had been at his side for two years as they battled akumas. She was still his Ladybug, his partner, his love. His Lady. "Guess those suits protect us from more than damage, huh?" He joked.

"Ya got that right, kid." Plagg's voice grumbled from beside him.

"Plagg?" Came a small voice from behind Chat.

Adrien watched his Kwami's face light up, and the change was instant and beautiful and surprising. "Tikki?" Plagg's voice was full of wonder and hope. "Is that really you?"

"Plagg," came a soft sigh before a red Kwami flew into Plagg's arms. The two embraced, hugging each other so tight that it was like they were trying to absorb each other.

"Finally, " Plagg answered her sigh, relaxing for what Adrien thought might be the first time since he'd met the god. Plagg met Adrien's eyes. "Took ya long enough, kid. Thanks for this." The pair disappeared into Adrien's backpack, pushing the edge of a blanket out of the bag.

Adrien smiled and tugged on the corner, pulling free a black and green fleece blanket, which he three over his back. Marinette squealed in surprise and jumped back against him as the blanket settled around her, and laughed as he tugged on it, pulling the edges together over his chest and locking them into a cacoon of warmth. "I can't have my Lady cold," he joked.

She tensed for a second like she would argue before relaxing and snuggling down into the blanket. "So what is it that has you hurting, chaton?"

Adrien sighed and let his head fall back to rest on her shoulder. She leaned her head against his, and they both felt the shiver of rightness at the contact. Adrien didn't realize just how touch-starved he was. This was the best feeling he'd had in a long time. "Like I said, it's really nothing."

"No offence, kitty, but bullshit." He blinked in surprise at the ferocity behind her words. Marinette bit her tongue. "Pardon my language, but I'm tired of you lying to me."

"I'm not - "

"Chatton," she warned. "I need to know. Is someone...is someone hurting you? Is that what's going on?"

He understood the rage hiding in her tone then. "No, milady," he said quietly. "I'm just...lonely. That's all.

Marinette exhaled slowly, feeling relief settle on her at his admission. She had always feared the worst. "What about your family. Aren't they there for you?"

He shook his head, looking up at the stars above Paris. "Not really. My mom was but…she's gone now," he said wistfully.

"I'm sorry, Chatton," Marinette said, putting all of her feeling in the words. She couldn't imagine her life without her parents. They may be crazy, but they were there, and they loved her. It was sometimes the only thing that kept her going, when life got crazy. For Chat not to have that…She pressed against his back more firmly, making sure he knew she was there, and she wasn't leaving.

"Don't be." His eyes were still on the dark sky, spotted with light. He was searching for her there. She was a pure enough soul, maybe she became a star, to guide him. He sighed. "That was a pretty tough fight," he said, changing the subject. He stretched a bit, feeling his spine realign and sensing for the first time the bruises over his body.

Marinette laughed. "Transforming twice each, and fists of actual steel? Hawkmoth has moved on from just annoyances to full-on villains. That guy could really pack a punch." She rubbed her sore shoulder, feeling the muscles zing. "You aren't too hurt, though, are you? I saw him knock you pretty hard a few times."

Adrien shook his head. "Your Miraculous Ladybug healed the big stuff, and the suit protects me from too much. I'll be sore for a few days, and I may have to hide a couple of nasty bruises, but I'll be fine."

"Good," Marinette sighed. She closed her eyes and settled against him. The night was cold, but there under the blanket with her partner, the long night of fighting and the previous long day of studying non-stop was catching up to her. She was completely at ease with him. That should have scared her, but it didn't.

Adrien felt himself doing the same thing, mind drifting. Almost at the same time, the pair started to slump to the side, laying back-to-back on the roof, curled up under the fleece. Neither noticed themselves falling asleep…

* * *

Marinette woke up shivering, her teeth chattering. Instinctively she curled in on herself, pulling her head under the blanket and shutting out the bright morning light. There was a groan behind her, and tension on the blanket, as something warm moved against her back. She froze, eyes snapping open. Within seconds she was out from under the blanket and on her feet, looking down. Cursing herself, she looked away, remembering at the last second what happened the previous night. She had fallen asleep, next to Chat Noir. And there he lay, un-transformed and vulnerable.

She wasn't fast enough.

The blanket covered his face. That wasn't what caught her eye. His hair was a mess, peeking out of the top of the blanket, resting on his muscular arm. What caught her eye was the blanket itself. It was lime green, plush fleece, lined with black stitching, with a large black paw print in the center. She recognized it instantly.

Because she had made it.

For _Adrien_. Her eyes darted back to the blanket, then to the backpack, which she recognized. She realized that the scent she'd fallen asleep surrounded by had been his cologne. She realized that Chat Noir's voice was Adrien's, just less…strained, more natural. Sadder.

Adrien Agreste, her crush, the love of her life, was none other than her adorable, dorky, lovable partner. She was shaking now for an entirely different reason. He shifted, groaning again in his sleep, seeking her warmth. She darted to his backpack and unzipped the main pouch. The Kwami stirred awake, blinking up at her. Tikki looked confused at her, then to Plagg, then back up at Marinette, startled.

"Tikki, I hate to break you two apart, but I need to get out of here, _now._" She nodded. "Tikki, spots on." She felt the glow settle on her, and the suit warmed her achingly cold body. She sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry Plagg," Ladybug said as she crouched once more by the backpack.

Plagg smirked, hovering in front of her face. "You know," he said.

Ladybug gulped. "Yeah, I, uh." Plagg laughed maniacally. "Look that's not the point. I know. But I'm having a bit of trouble processing it, so please, can you wake him up, when I'm gone. And tell him…tell him I regret nothing, but I had somewhere to be urgently."

Plagg froze, then narrowed his eyes in a glare. "You have to tell him."

Ladybug's eyes widened. "You _know?_ You know who I am?"

Plagg slapped his forehead. "Of course I know, dummy. More importantly, _he_ needs to know, before he drives me insane."

Ladybug shook her head vehemently. "No! Don't tell him! You can't! Not yet, at least." She blushed. "I…I will tell him, eventually. I just need, I just need a little time, is all."

Plagg glared some more, crossing his arms. "You have a week. And then I'm telling him, whether you want me to or not."

"I don't know if that's-"

"One. Week." He repeated, flying into her face. She gulped, then nodded. "Good, now get out of here before I change my mind." She turned to leave. "And Ladybug?" She looked at him over her shoulder, readying her yo-yo. "Thanks for last night. It meant a lot to him. And to me." His voice was softer.

Ladybug smiled. "Of course. He needed me. I will never turn him away like that." Without another word, she was off, disappearing into the dawn.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note:**_** Hello again. This chapter is extremely short. A bit of a tease. But fear not! I am working on the rest. Thank you for all the great feedback on chapter one! Seriously, I didn't think anyone would really be following this story at all, but I'm glad I was wrong. Enjoy chapter two!**

Chapter Two

* * *

_Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap! _Marinette's mind played on a loop, alternating between the image she had just woken up to, Adrien asleep where Chat Noir had been, and memories of Adrien and Chat—moments when she should have figured it out—moments where his identity should have been obvious. She was so caught up in her surprise that she missed a shot with her yo-yo and plummeted between two buildings, bouncing off the alley walls to break her fall. She hit the ground roughly and found herself sprawled out on the cold asphalt. Rolling onto her back, she lay there a moment. It was a clear morning, and the sunrise was turning the sky a gorgeous golden pink. But she didn't see any of it.

"Holy crap," she said out loud. "He—but he—and he's—" she couldn't' find words.

Chat Noir's civilian identity was Adrien Agreste.

_Adrien _Agreste.

Adrien _Agreste_.

_Adrien. Agreste_ was Chat Noir.

Ladybug covered her face in her hands and groaned. It was just too much. She had separated her feelings for them in her mind ages ago—she loved Chat; he was her friend and partner, and she couldn't imagine being Ladybug beside anyone else. But she was _in love_ with Adrien. Especially since in the three years she had known him, she had gotten to _know_ him. She saw that he helped out his charities for more than good publicity. She saw how he relaxed and smiled around his friends, and knew it was 1,000 times brighter than the smile he gave to the cameras. And she saw that deep loneliness in his eyes when no one else was looking. It matched something in her.

Being Ladybug meant making sacrifices. It meant secrecy and falsehood and deceit. Being Ladybug forced Marinette to build up this wall around herself to keep everyone at arms-length, and it was so…exhausting. And it was the real reason she hadn't wanted to approach Adrien and reveal her feelings. Sure, she was terrified he would reject her; yet, she was also terrified that he wouldn't. What if he returned her feelings? If they started dating? He would be one more person to lie to, and one more reason to hide herself deeper in her secrets to protect. And it wasn't like she could just mark him as unattainable and move on; she would have the same problem with anyone else. So, she resigned herself to remain in love with a boy she could never let herself have.

Ladybug heard the early morning bells and groaned again before rising and swinging back into the air. She didn't want people to find her there. Besides, her parents would be upstairs to wake her for breakfast soon. With practiced ease, she swung herself onto her balcony and dropped into her bedroom with a sigh.

"Spots off," she said, standing. Just as the light of her transformation began to fade, she heard a click and whirled around to see Alya sitting in her desk chair, fingers still on the lamp she'd turned on. Her face was inscrutable, with one raised eyebrow.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

Marinette squealed and fell backwards behind her lounge chair, as though hiding now would erase what just happened. She had completely forgotten Alya was staying the night, with everything on her mind. "You know that isn't going to work...right?"

Marinette peeked over the edge of the chair to see Alya still sitting with her brow cocked, giving her a knowing look. She forced a laugh standing quickly and fluffing her hair with her fingers. "Oh, Alya! Uh. Ha ha. I was just...um...trying out this new cosplay?" It didn't sound convincing, even to her own ears, and the last word lilted as though it was a question.

"Really?" Alya's other brow perked up. "You're going to lie to me? Now?" Her voice was calm, but Marinette could hear the masked hurt and the touch of anger, and her shoulders slumped in defeat. Tikki had disappeared the moment the lamp clicked on, hiding from Alya's sharp gaze.

"No, you're right. I'm sorry. I just—can we just—is it possible you could ignore what you just saw?" Marinette asked the question, but she already knew the answer.

"Ignore it?" Alya was incredulous, her voice steadily rising. "How in the hell am I supposed to ignore this, Marinette?"

Marinette's eyes darted to the trap door leading down into her parents' apartment. "Alya, shhhh. They can't know anything!" She fell over the back of her armchair with a groan. "I'll tell you everything, just don't let my parents find out."

"So you haven't told them, either? Is there anyone who knows? Anyone you haven't been lying to?"

"Now, stop right there," Marinette started, looking up to see Tikki dart out of hiding. "I understand you may be upset that your friend hid this big secret, but you shouldn't talk to her like that." Marinette had never seen the Kwami show any real signs of anger, but she was displaying it now, acting like a mother bear, hovering between Alya and her charge. "I made her keep the secret, to protect you, and her family, and everyone she loves, and herself. She has saved you a hundred times over. She even trusted you enough that you almost became Ladybug in her stead. So, don't you take that tone with her."

The two girls sat frozen, stunned, staring at the Kwami, who blinked as though just realizing what she did. "Tikki," Marinette whispered with affection. She brought Tikki to her and nuzzled her against her cheek. The Kwami moved to sit on her shoulder as Marinette sat properly in the chair. She cleared her throat and straightened her spine, getting herself into her Ladybug mindset. It was…a little difficult, knowing that Alya sat only a few feet away from her. "So…now you know. I am…I'm Ladybug. And, as Tikki said, it was necessary to hide my identity from you and from everyone else."

Alya was silent, but Marinette didn't push her. She let her friend wrap her mind around what was happening. Finally, she sat forward. "Like I said, I shouldn't be surprised. And, I guess…if I stop to think about it, I'm really not." It was Marinette's turn to be at a loss for words. "I mean, it was staring me right in the face. Your voice, your hair, your courage, your laugh. I'm with you so much—I'm your best friend—I guess I started putting the pieces together a while ago, but I wouldn't let myself actually think it. Knowing this…means confronting it."

"Does it?" Marinette said quietly. "I'm still your best friend. And I'm still Paris' hero. Marinette, Ladybug—they're both just me."

"Just you?" Alya laughed, and the tension in the room eased. "In and out of the mask, you're remarkable, girl, you know that right? I mean, you're already getting to be a pretty famous young artist and designer, you're friends with some powerful people, and at night you use your super powers to stop a super villain who has been terrorizing the citizens of Paris for, what, two years now?" Marinette blushed, and Alya sighed. "I'm not mad."

"You're not?" Marinette felt something squeezing her heart as she searched her best friend's face for proof of her feelings.

"I'm…confused. I'm disappointed that you didn't think you could trust me with this—" She held up a hand as Marinette opened her mouth to speak. "I know, it was for my safety. Still. Plus, I have a million questions." She paused. "But the only question that matters is this: Now that I know, we're still best friends, right?"

There was a vulnerability in Alya's eyes and voice that Marinette had never seen before, and it urged her forward. She moved to wrap Alya in a hug. "Of course we are. That's never going to change, Alya."

They stayed like that for a moment, before Alya laughed and pushed Marinette to arms' length. "So, Ms. Bug, where _exactly_ have you been all night?" Marinette instantly blushed beet-red, and Alya's smile grew into an evil grin. "Has my innocent Marinette been corrupted by our favorite leather-clad cat-boy, perhaps?" Marinette couldn't help her squeak of surprise, or her deepening blush, and Alya's jaw dropped. "I was kidding but—seriously?"

"No! Nothing happened!" Marinette said shrilly.

At that moment, there was a knock at the trap door, a second before it opened, Sabine's head poking through. "Are you girls okay up here? I thought I heard a scream."

"We're fine mom!" Marinette said, maybe a little too quickly. Her mother was perceptive as always, but did not question them.

"Alright, then. I was just coming up to let you know that I'm headed downstairs to help your father in the bakery. There are pancakes in the kitchen. Let us know if you need anything." With that, she disappeared again.

"Yum," Marinette said, stepping into her closet to put on a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt—the perfect comfy study outfit. "Pancakes. Let's go—"

"Not so fast, missy," Alya grabbed her arm as she reached for the trap door, blocking her escape. "You are not getting out of telling me _everything._" Her eyes promised vengeance if Marinette held back any minute details.

She sighed. "Okay. But breakfast first. I'm starving."

_**Author's**** Note**__:_ _Wow, I am so sorry guys. I just kind of...fell off the face of the earth, I guess? There is no excuse. I'm just sorry. Here is the next chapter, with a sincere promise for more to come soon. I love you all so much. Thank you for your continued support. I hope you enjoy!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

**_Author's note: Be amazed – a second chapter in a two-month period. Consider it a Mardi Gras gift. As a note, because it crossed my mind that I don't think I've said it yet for this story: You Needed Me is not going to be 100% up-to-date with the series. I started writing it before I even watched season 2, so imagine that it has been two-ish years since season 1 ended, and the characters are aged up to 18 years old, seniors in high school (and yes, I realize that doesn't exactly fit with the canon ages of the characters, just go with it please)._**

When they were once again seated in Marinette's bedroom, now with plates stacked high with pancakes, Alya stared firmly at her best friend, during her to try to escape this explanation. Marinette sighed a took a big bite. Alya gave her a second to prepare herself. "So," Marinette started. "Now you know."

"All I know is the big thing; I don't know any details," Alya interrupted. "You one me details, girl."

She sighed again and nodded. "Yeah, I do. I'm just not sure where to start. I've never had to tell anyone the Whole story before."

"Well," Alya said between bites. "I know some. You got your powers-and, I guess, Your Miraculous – two years ago, when Ivan became the first akumatized victim. Or was it before? Did you train?"

Marinette laughed. "Train? No. we had no training. I came home that day and found this weird jewelry box in my room. When I opened it, there was the Miraculous. And Tikki, of course."

"Right, and, um…" Alya looked skeptically at the Kwami resting on a pillow at the foot of Marinette's bed. "What, or, who is Tikki? I've never seen it – her? – around you, or around Ladybug."

"You wouldn't," Tikki answered. "I am the spirit of the Miraculous, a Kwami. It is my power that Ladybug uses, and, when she does, I am pulled inside the jewels. When the Miraculous is inactive, I remain hidden so as not to reveal my holder's identity."

"Fascinating," Alya muttered, eyes flashing with the light of a reporter finding a compelling story. "Do all of the Miraculous have a…a Kwami? Is there a hierarchy – is there a master Kwami that rules you all?"

Tikki giggled. "Yes, all of the Miraculous have Kwami. And, no, there really isn't a hierarchy. We are mostly ruled by our holders, or our fates are decided by the guardian."

"Guardian?" Alya looked to Marinette. "As in a boss? You're a…holder. Which means the guardian is like your controller? Is that right?"

Marinette shrugged. "I've never thought of him like that, but I guess? He gave me the Miraculous, and he gives me advice sometimes."

"You've met him? So you know who he is?" Alya latched onto that information instantly. "Is it Chat Noir? Is he secretly the leader of this whole operation?"

Marinette snorted. "Hardly. No, he and I received our Miraculous the same day. I think. Pretty sure. But yes, I know who the guardian is, but that information would mean nothing to you or anyone else."

"And do you know who Chat Noir is?"

The room went completely silent as Marinette froze. Her face slowly began changing colors, from pale to pink to red. Finally she sucked in a breath, realizing she had been holding it, and almost choked on her tongue.

"You do know!" Alya said excitedly. "Of course you do; after all, you _spent the night with him_."

Marinette had been trying to clear her throat with water when Alya's words registered, and she choked, water flying everywhere as she coughed and tried to catch her breath. "It's not like that!" she gasped.

"Really? What am I supposed to think?" Alya set her pancakes on the desk and crossed her arms. "You disappear, I assume to deal with the akuma that was on the news, and then you don't come back until after dawn the next day? Looking shell-shocked and…" her brow knit together. "Scared? Hold on, you looked scared when you came in."

"Because you scared me," Marinette defended. Alya gave her a Look. "I wasn't scared; I was…startled." Another Look hit her. "Okay, yes, I…I was scared. I _am_. And I'm not sure what to do."

Alya rose from the desk chair and moved to sit beside Marinette on the bed, putting an arm around her shoulder. "You know, Mari, that most people have this person they can tell things to, especially when they're scared or need advice. They're called a best friend. And, as we established earlier, I am yours."

Marinette rolled her eyes, but she leaned into Alya's side. She hesitated for a moment, but she figured that Alya already knew the big one, another secret wouldn't hurt. Even though it maybe wasn't her secret to tell. She groaned. "Okay, but you have to swear to me that you won't tell_ anyone anything_. Period. Ever. I just…if anyone finds out from you or from me…I can't betray him like that."

Alya blinked in surprise. "Girl, of course. I swear. My lips are sealed."

She took a deep breath and continued in a whisper. "I know who Chat Noir is." The words fell like weights. "But…he doesn't know who I am." Alya didn't interrupt, despite the stiffening of her body with the revelations. "Because I'm a coward." Marinette's head fell into her hands as she let the whole story unfold.

"And then I just looked down. I didn't mean to! I even promised him last night I wouldn't. I can't believe I was so stupid! And then I promised Plagg I would tell him within one week. And now…I don't know what to do."

"It's Adrien, isn't it?" Alya asked. Marinette gave her an incredulous look. "Please, if anyone is worse at coming up with excuses or hiding a secret identity, it's Adrien Agreste. Plus, there are very few boys who can pull off a leather cat suit quite that stunningly. And fewer still that you would be freaking out this much over."

Marinette groaned and flopped backwards onto the bed. "When you put it like that I guess it was obvious. But I never saw it. And I thought I knew everything about him. Apparently I missed a few things." When she closed her eyes, she saw the rooftop, the blanket, his hair sticking out from the top. Her fingers brushed her stomach where his hand had rested when she awoke this morning, catching herself and blushing. "What do I do?"

Alya lay on her side next to her and gave her a serious look. "You tell him." She said the words point-blank, with no room for argument.

"How? How do I tell him this? That I betrayed the complete trust he put in me? That the Ladybug he's been pining over for years is really just…me."

"Seriously? Just you? How many times do we have to go through this Madame Class President? You. Are. Incredible. Period. And Adrien knows it, and Chat Noir knows it. They're both crazy about both of you. I can see it, Nino can see it. The entire city of Paris can see it. I can't believe that you don't."

"You don't understand. I've made a fool of myself so many times in front of Adrien, but Chat Noir only knows the graceful, powerful side of me that I am in the mask. On the other hand, I've watched Chat fall over himself around me for years. He is a clutzy, smart, annoying, funny, exasperating, adorable…" Marinette sat bolt upright. "Oh no, Alya!" She gave her friend a panicked look. "Why does Chat Noir look cute to me? When did that happen?"

Alya laughed. "Girl, you two have been flirting around since day one. The sexual tension has been palpable, even through television and computer screens. I mean, have you _read_ some of the Fanfiction people have written about the two of you?" She frowned. "Actually, I hope not." Marinette shook her head. "The point is: Did you _not_ notice?"

"He was always just…and those _puns_…and yeah he is always there to catch me, or to take the hit, but…I mean he's so cocky. He's nothing like Adrien. Adrien is just so…beautiful, and classy, and such a gentleman." She heard the echo of _Milady,_ in her head and blushed. "He's incredible, smart, strong, and there's just…he's so alone, and so sad."

"Mari, you realize you just said the same things about Chat Noir and Adrien. You said that the reason you even did what you did last night was because you though Chat Noir looked so alone and sad that you couldn't just leave him like that."

"Of course I couldn't; he's my _partner._ And he's my friend. He probably knows almost as much about my life as you do. Minus a few key details, of course. And, yeah, I care about him." She blinked. "Actually, recently I've been confiding in him a lot. I mean, who else could understand the level of stress I'm under right now, balancing high school, college plans, family responsibilities, working part-time in the bakery, and throwing in crime-fighting on top of it – he was going through most of the same things." She remembered some of the things Chat Noir had confided in her, and her eyes flashed suddenly in anger. "Oh, I can't believe I ever looked up to Gabriel Agreste," she muttered as she stood and began to pace. "Such an arrogant, egotistical, cruel…the way Chat Noir acts when he brings up his father, I thought he was being beaten. And now I know…" She stopped, straightening. "But Adrien never says a word. He's always so strong, and he's always smiling, except when he thinks no one is looking. But I've seen him flinch." And like that, the anger was back.

Alya sat cross-legged on the bed, watching Marinette work through her thoughts. Finally, she reached her conclusion and faced Alya once more. "Adrien and Chat Noir are the same person." She said it with somber understanding. Alya nodded supportively, as Tikki still sat, watching with confusion and concern. "And I have to tell him the truth, no matter if it changes how he looks at me."

"'Atta girl." Alya moved to stand, but Marinette began pacing again, and she sighed and sat back down.

"But what if it does? I can't risk messing with our partnership without actually endangering people. Or what if I screw my friendship with Adrien? And what if he finds out about my crush on him. Oh, I'll never live that down." Marinette was spiraling down a rabbit hole of panic.

Alya clapped her hand down on her shoulder. "Breathe, Mari. Take a deep breath, and listen to me." Marinette stopped and obeyed her request. "Adrien and Chat Noir are both going to understand. It may make things a little awkward at first, but he'll get used to it once he's had a chance to do exactly what you're doing now. But you need to give him that chance." Marinette hesitated, then nodded, acquiescing. "However. Today is Sunday. You won't be able to see him until at least tomorrow morning, at school. Until then, you need to breathe, and study, because if you fail your finals, you're going to have bigger issues to deal with then secret identities and akumas."

Finally, Marinette cracked a smile. "You're right." She moved back to her books, setting the forgotten empty plates by the trap door. "Let's do this."

"Just don't think this gets you out of telling me all the stuff you forgot to include in your little confession. I still have questions." Alya grinned her way as they pulled out their chemistry text books.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Marinette sighed, digging in.


End file.
